1. Field of the Invention
An adjustable pedal assembly of the type for adjusting the operating position of the brake, clutch and/or accelerator pedal in and automotive vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a bushing disposed between the hub of a pedal lever and a guide rod upon which the hub is axially movable to adjust the operating position of the pedal lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adjustable pedal assemblies are well known that include a guide rod supported by a support that is mounted on a vehicle with a hub supported on the guide rod for rectilinear movement in fore and aft directions relative to and along the guide rod between various adjusted positions. A pedal lever extends downwardly from the hub to a distal pad end. A bushing is normally disposed between the guide rod and the hub. Such assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,890,399 and 5,964,125, both to Rixon et al.
Operating forces are applied to the pedal lever that tend to cock the hub relative to the guide rod and if the fit between the hub and guide rod is loose, an unacceptable lost motion occurs between the pedal lever and the guide rod.
A bushing for disposition between a guide rod and a hub of an adjustable pedal assembly and extending between a leading end and a trailing end in a cylindrical shape about a bushing axis and characterized by including a circumferentially flexible configuration about the bushing axis for minimizing cocking movement between the hub and the guide rod.
The subject invention provides a bushing between the hub and guide rod of an adjustable pedal assembly wherein the bushing accounts for tolerances, wear and the like to continually minimize the clearance between the hub and the guide rod to minimize lost motion between the hub and the guide rod in a plane containing the guide rod and the pedal lever extending form the hub.